


Stress Test

by kingsocean



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blind Ignis, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsocean/pseuds/kingsocean
Summary: Ignis and Cor participate in some light BDSM. World of Ruin setting. It's been a long time since either of them have really been able to relax, and they never really thought about seeking each other for a night, or perhaps, they thought about it far too much.Saw a kinkmeme thing for Cor/Ignis, or Cor just getting dommed by someone younger than him. I was intrigued, also wanted to write some Blind Dom Ignis so... here we are.





	Stress Test

The bar had been under The Leville, although for a while, it had been abandoned, and after Jared’s death, most people forgot it existed. It was only after a lot of construction was going on in Lestallum did they uncover it, and decided to start it up again. There was even some booze still inside the place, a haven of sort for hunters to unwind. Over time, the bar gained a reputation as a hookup spot, a sort of sex club or fetish club, and people shied away because of it.

            Cor really didn’t mind. Over time he hadn’t notice much change, even as there even became displays that were like that of a BDSM club, he mostly came for drinks, sometimes watched a public scene, and headed home, drunk, maybe a bit horny, but he never brought anyone home with him. Most people were too scared to approach him, even drunk with courage they melted at his gaze and limped away, defeated before Cor could even get a word out. He never approached people, he had no intention to do so. For the most part he came to the bar because the drinks were cheap, and on one or two occasions someone had purchased him a drink, so he enjoyed it.

            Tonight he just spend time chatting up the bartender, a Tenebraean man, used to run a pub south of Fenestala Manor. They talk a bit. Cor’s not surprised when someone speaks up to him, he’s familiar with the title, instead he’s surprised by the voice.

            “Marshal?”

            A low baritone voice, Cor turns around, and sees Ignis standing there, his usual black glasses on, walking cane clutched vertically in hand.

            “Ignis.” Cor remarked.

            “Ah.” Ignis stiffened up a little, just for a moment, and relaxed. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

            “I wasn’t in the middle of anything really.” Cor remarked. “Sit here. On my left.” Cor hits the chair with his hand, so Ignis can hear where it is, and Ignis goes there, and sits down.

            “Iced coffee?” The bartender asked.

            Ignis nodded his head. “Please.”

            Cor looked him up and down. Whether Ignis knew it or not, Cor had seen him a few times, but, he didn’t know if Ignis knew he was there. He ordered the same thing. One-part coffee liqueur, two parts Ebony coffee. Cor could’ve made some remark about how Ignis must really love that stuff, but he figured that wasn’t necessary. The small talk ceases, and Cor just drinks.

            The bartender makes Ignis drink, and sets it down. Nervously slow, Ignis reaches out, and clutches it at the base, and lifts it. He finds the straw with his other hand, and takes a sip. Cold, and a bit sweet, but still very bitter, delicious.

            “You’ve come just for the drinks today?” Ignis asked, turning his head towards Cor.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You usually just come for a drink. Yes? A mojito. Or a mint julep.”

            Cor nodded. “Still observant. You are a strategist.” He drinks his mojito as Ignis speaks.

            “You chew on the mint. It’s a very strong smell, and it still remains on you in the morning, when we meet for training.”

            Cor tilted his head, nodding a bit, mixing his drink with his straw. He did wonder how Ignis figured that out, and maybe Ignis knew that much was apparent. He looked to Ignis. For a minute he wondered if he should ask, knowing it might be private, but he decides there’s no real point in being coy.

            “Just here for the drinks, or something else?”

            “Ah.” Ignis hummed, and sipped his drink. He turned his head, so his right ear was turned behind them, where there was a display going. Some suspension bondage, with knifeplay mixed in, but Cor really hadn’t been paying attention.

            “Looking to get tied up?” Cor remarked.

            “Six above, no.” Ignis shook his head. “I’d rather not.”

            “Not a fan of being tied up?”

            “Not exactly.” Ignis returned. “I rather be the one to do the tying.”

            “Oh really.” Cor tried to act mildly interested. He didn’t like being tied up himself, being restrained only reminded him of very bad memories, and he avoided any idea of that.

            “I’ll be honest with you.” Ignis spoke after drinking halfway through his drink. “I’m just here to find someone to… have fun, for a little while.”

            “Have fun huh?” Cor remarked.

            “Should I be blatant?”

            “I know what you mean. I just find that… amusing. Most people don’t call it fun, they act like this is serious business.”

            “I can’t take this seriously, I’d much rather just relax and wind down. People who act like this is life and death don’t interest me… I just… want to have fun. That’s the best way I can put it.”

            “I see.” Cor sipped after he spoke.    

            “I don’t mean to be rude. I would enjoy your company while drinking, but, if you aren’t interested, I’ll take a look around—” Ignis stood up, holding his drink and his cane, and gave Cor a nod of his head.

            “What if I was?”

            Ignis stopped in his tracks when Cor says that, and turns around. “If you were interested?”

            “If I said I was?”

            “I… would be flattered.”

            “But you wouldn’t be interested back.”

            “That’s not at all what I said.” Ignis remarked. “I don’t want our relationship to get… muddled.”

            “I won’t go easy on you during training just because you tied me up and whipped me.” Cor doesn’t know why he goes for such a vulgar approach, but it makes Ignis shudder, the thought of the Marshal in such a compromising position—

            “So, you would be interested?”

            “Not tonight. I had too much to drink.” Cor shrugged. “You can think about it. It won’t break my heart to hear you say no. We can be adults about this. Just don’t feel obligated to say yes, either.” Cor knew he had no authority over them anymore, yet Ignis always still called him ‘Marshal’ so calm and quietly, and Cor appreciated that.

            “Will you… come sit with me for a bit at least?” Ignis asked. He gestured to the couch in the viewing area, most were not taken since the crowd seemed to stand close to the stage. The sub that was tied up was now suspended upside down, face bright red, while some dominatrix started to use a riding crop.

            Ignis felt around for a seat, and ran his hand over the seat, it looked like he was smoothing out the cushions, but Cor could see he was simply feeling the seat so he didn’t sit on anything, and then he quietly sat down. Cor joined him, sipping the other half of his drink, yet no matter how much he drank his mouth felt dry. He set his empty glass on a table in front of them, and Ignis did as well after he was done. They didn’t talk much about anything.

            “I was hoping… to start trying that technique I talked about. During training..” Ignis spoke up a bit, leaning towards Cor so he could hear. Cor remembered, Ignis had come up with a method of throwing his daggers and using the weapon hold to bring them right back to his hand. He’d used it on a daemon, but Cor hadn’t seen him use it personally. Cor thought for a bit, and swallowed.

            “Let’s not talk about that here. Keep work and play separate.” Cor remarked. He took the sprig of mint from his empty drink, and started to chew on it. The smell hits Ignis, sharp and sweet, and a bit bitter. Cor grinds down on it with his teeth, he feels like keeping his mouth busy. Ignis comes closer, and Cor feels the man’s hand on his thigh, slowly guiding his fingers inward touching between his legs. Cor doesn’t stop him, in fact he puts his hand on Ignis’s and squeezes tight, and Ignis in response squeezes his thigh tightly.

            “Right.” Ignis murmured, and came forward, that they were pressed side to side. “Cor… were you being serious… when I asked?”

            “I was.” Cor assured him.

            “How would tomorrow night sound?”

            “Your place? Or mine?”

            “Perhaps my own.” Ignis remarked. “I do have a bit of… equipment.”

            “Sounds like a plan.” Cor replied. He decided not to ask what the ‘equipment’ was, he would rather just find out. “Why don’t you text me tomorrow? You have my number, right?”

            “Very well.” Ignis replied.

            They don’t expand on much, Cor only imagines what might go on, or what they could do, and maybe it’s just the buzz of rum and other things but he’s much too interested and feels that thought in his blood, and it runs south. He doesn’t know what train of though he goes on, but Ignis’s lips are on his cheek and they melt right out of his head. His lips are soft, there’s a rough scar that has form on his upper lip, and Cor feels it when Ignis lets his lips nuzzle against his cheek.

            The stubble of Cor’s face feels good on Ignis’s lips, so warm, and the smell of sweet mint, and a hint of sour citrus, lime—Ignis feels intoxicated from more than just booze. Cor has a slight smell of cologne, deodorant, a warm earthy scent, and Ignis kissed down his jaw, down his neck, and bites, playful soft nips to his neck.

            He doesn’t really know how it leads to this, but Ignis feels himself getting hard, and Cor reaches over, his large warm palm, squeezing and playing, and Ignis moans into his mouth, inhales mint the scent of it, and Ignis sticks his tongue in Cor’s mouth and tastes mint as well, as well as the sugary taste of his drink, and the mix of coffee. His hand teases around Cor’s cock, and he feels the outline of it, hard, and straining against the fabric of his own pants, and by the time they have pulled themselves apart they are panting and hard, and aching.

            “Ignis…” Cor’s voice is so low, Ignis feels it in the pit of his stomach and it does things to him.

            “Marshal.” Ignis is so endearing, Cor can’t believe how hard he is.

            “Not yet. Not while I’m drunk. I want to remember it… I want to feel it.”

            Ignis nodded, realizing he was getting too eager. “Excuse me.”

            They order more drinks, Ignis figures if he’s not going to hook up tonight he may as well. Cor convinces him he can find someone else, but Ignis doesn’t want to, his mind is still swarming with the thought that this might be a dream and if he goes to pursue someone else he might not find Cor when he comes back, or see Cor tomorrow. It feels like a dream and he want to enjoy it now.

            “Let me walk you home.” Cor suggest, and he even foots the bill, and Ignis feels drunk and horny and frustrated that Cor doesn’t want to do it tonight. He even had to sit one of the iced coffees in his lap just so he wasn’t so blatantly hard every time Cor spoke to him.

            Cor doesn’t walk right behind him, or in front of him, and he’s grateful, because Ignis often found very annoying. People tended to walk behind him like they needed to catch him, or in front like he needed a seeing eye person because he would so obviously just fall into a pit without their guidance. He’s too drunk, and the thought irritates him too much, but he hears Cor walking beside him, and he knows the way home by heart now.

            At the door, Ignis pulls out his keys, and starts to open the door.

            “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cor remarked.

            “Yes sir.”

            “Goodnight, Ignis.”

            Ignis blinked, and turned around, leaving the key in the door. He grabs Cor’s jacket, and tugs the collar, and Cor comes back, and he kisses him, and tastes coffee again, and mint. Ignis breaks away, and Cor notices that smile on his face.

            “Goodnight, Marshal.”

            Cor tries not to stumble away because he knows Ignis will hear it, and probably give him grief, and he decides, yes, it is a very good night.

* * *

Cor found himself unable to think about anything else. In his drunk state he still found himself getting hard at the thought of Ignis being in bed with him, and he takes a cold shower, which only subdues him for a bit. By the time he’s in bed, his hands are drifting down south, and he thinks of how Ignis’s mouth feels, and the sound he makes when he’s out of breath and he lets his perverse fantasy run wild, and then he washes his hands off and tries to actually sleep.

            They train a bit in the morning, first Gladio, then Prompto, and then Ignis. Sometimes they change up the schedule, or cancel, but Cor is willing to wake up early and help them in any way he can. It’s the best way to make up for it.

            Ignis finds himself hiding in his apartment for the rest of the day, and holding onto his phone, unsure of what to text Cor, or if he should. He had to change phones, needing a more tactile one than that of his old one. The one he had now slid open to a full keyboard, and had a small bump on two keys so he knew where his fingers were. In any case, it was audible, and he could listen to it speak to him in case he mistyped. He wasn’t worried about mistyping, he was worried about the fact that last night was just some odd dream and maybe he hadn’t actually thought straight, or maybe he met someone that looked like Cor, and he called him Marshal by accident and they didn’t care. He’s too nervous to think about what would happen if that is actually the case.

            He’s surprised Cor messages first, but relieved too.

            ‘ _What time would be good?_ ’

            Ignis swallowed thick. It’s a bit vague for him.

            ‘ _For what?_ ’

            ‘ _For me to come over._ ’

            Ignis shut his eyes tight. Why did he have to be so vague? Ignis figured he was vague to Cor as well. He needed to be direct, but he’s still too nervous to outright say it. He asks, hoping maybe it’ll open up something.

            ‘ _10pm. Are you interested in anything?_ ’

            ‘ _You mentioned you preferred to do the tying. Do you have rope?_ ’

            Ignis swallowed. He listened to the audio over and over, it’s robotic, but he wants to imagine Cor saying such a thing to him, and already it’s doing something to his body.

            ‘ _I have a lot of toys. Impact play and ropes especially. Are you interested in being tied?’_

            ‘ _We’ll see._ ’

            Ignis let out a sigh, he didn’t realize he was holding his breath in so much. Why is it so nerve racking? Cor isn’t even here, and his heart is hammering.

            ‘ _10pm then?_ ’

            ‘ _I’ll be there._ ’

            Ignis is so flustered he can’t seem to do anything for the rest of the day. He gets out of bed, and starts turning the lights in his house on. He knows Cor might need it, even if he doesn’t. By ‘10pm’ the lights that shine on Lestallum city would be turned outside the city, and it would be quite dark. They had a way of substituting light for a clock, and Ignis felt it was ingenious, but he couldn’t really use it. The light didn’t feel warm on his skin like sunlight, and it was only just a hazy vision he could see in his still working eyes.

            There’s plastic mats covered with bumps on the floor of his house. It had been laid down, so he could get used to the layout of the kitchen, the bathroom, his bedroom, the closet, broom closet, all by making sure the pattern of the bumps changed under his feet, so he could feel where the door was. He knew the place by heart now, so it didn’t matter anymore. He doesn’t need them to walk to his closet, and pull out some boxes. Hemp ropes, a riding crop, even a cane a flogger, although he hadn’t gone with someone far enough to use them just yet.

            Cor is punctual, he arrives at 9:45 even though he said 10, and Ignis opens the door, and Cor sees he’s dressed up, casually, his shoes are on, black slacks, white button up shirt, long sleeves, and gloves.

            “Marshal.” Ignis nods his head.

            “Ignis.” He remarked, and came inside, taking off his shoes, and stepping out of the hall and into the main house. He’d been there before, but he’s always interested in seeing the things Ignis has collected. Talcott has brought him a few books, although he can’t read them, there’s a shelf full of them. A table with a braille typewriter, notes on the walls that are in braille, and the plastic on the ground, that he helped lay with Prompto and Gladio, but he tries not to think about it, he tries to think of just Ignis.

            “Should we negotiate first?” Cor speaks up, looking at some of the objects on Ignis’s coffee table.

            “Before we start, yes, I’d rather we sit together. Talk like equals.”

            “Of course.”

            Ignis sits down on the couch, and Cor joins him, he feels the cushions shift, and the Marshal is two cushions away.

            “You are… content with my intentions, right?”

            “You want to tie me up. Right?”

            Ignis nodded.

            “Okay.” Cor already sounded a bit tense. “I can’t have you tie my limbs up. Nothing I can’t escape from.”

            He was worried about this, from what Prompto had mentioned, when he talked with Cor for a long time one night, and Prompto mentioned that Cor too had once been in Zegnautus, and he never properly told anyone what happened there, or where some scars came from, or why he was so distant, and why he did not hug because he could not handle his arms being pinned.

            “You don’t have to try _anything_ , Cor. We can just do something vanilla if you like. I don’t want you to feel the need to do anything uncomfortable.” Ignis explained. “For now, just tell me your hard limits.”

            “Nothing public. Or humiliating. No blindfolds. Or earplugs. I can’t be in something I can’t get out of, handcuffs, ropes, anything like that. No blood. Nothing that would belong in a toilet. No knives. No medical equipment.”

            Ignis sits there and listens and he takes this all with a very serious expression, and he realizes how much Cor has to put on the table just to do this, and he is in awe that Cor would still want to try. The implications of some things concern him. “That’s fine. I think most of that aligns with me as well. I would never force you to try anything uncomfortable.”

            Cor nods his head, and knowing Ignis can’t really see that, he just says “Thank you.”

            “Softer limits?”

            “I’d rather not include others, not yet, but I feel like I could. Breath play… choking, things like that.”

            “You don’t mind pain?”

            “I encourage it.” Cor replied.

            “And ropes… you would still be interested in getting tied up, if it’s not restrictive.”

            “Sure.”

            “Safewords, would you use red, yellow, green?”

            “That sounds fine.”

            Ignis smiled. “All right. My bathroom is on the left side of my bedroom. You can get ready, I will too.”

            Cor stood up, and shifted, knowing where Ignis’s bathroom was. Ignis waited until he heard him enter the bedroom before he got up. He heard the bathroom door click, and the sound of Cor undressing, the shower running, and Ignis started to feel the ropes and the other things he’d left on the bed. He wondered if he was pushing it, if this might be too much, but Cor seemed willing, he was so professional, and he left Ignis weak in the knees, yet Cor was the one who was willing to be under him, and that makes him shakier.

            Cor exits wrapped in a towel, he feels cool air on his skin, and sees Ignis is sitting in an armchair, holding a riding crop in gloved hands, and he took a deep breath. “Do you have a trash can?”

            Ignis pointed with his toe. “By the bed.”

            Cor saw a small wastebin Ignis had put there. It was by the nightstand, and already had the plastic wrap from the bottle of lube, and Cor discarded the package from the enema, turning to look at the things around them.

            “You mentioned medical supplies, would you mind plastic gloves?” Ignis mentioned. “Just for cleanliness sake.”

            “Not at all.” Cor replied. They hadn’t really used medical gloves, when they strapped him down, the scalpel, the needles, the pain—

            “You’ll take them off, right?” Cor speaks up, before he goes off down that train of thought.

            “Of course.” Ignis assures him.

            Cor knows it’s so much to take in, he’s a train wreck, and he shouldn’t have asked Ignis, but he’s here now, and he doesn’t want to back out, and it’s not in his nature, but his nerves are going to go haywire at this rate, the thought that—

            “Marshal. Come here. Get on your knees.”

            Orders. Right. Cor feels a bit better having them, and he does them. He walks over, and then got down on his knees in front of Ignis, eye level with his stomach. Ignis lifted his foot, and pressed his shoe down on Cor, feeling a towel there.

            “Take that off.”

            Cor does, he undoes his towel, and folds it, and lays it down beside him. Ignis puts his shoe right on his hard cock, feeling how hot it is through his shoe. Ignis has such beautiful outfit, and he wears it well, and Cor can’t think straight because the next moment Ignis is rubbing the underside of his cock with the sole of his shoe, and Cor bucks his hips into it, hand reaching out, clutching Ignis’s calf.

            “You’re not usually here, like this, right?… People look at you and want you to fuck them. It’s not usually the other way around.” Ignis hissed. Cor bit his own bottom lip. “But you always want to be fucked, don’t you?”

            “Yes.” Cor answered weakly, so exhausted by the thought, and Ignis can just articulate it so well, so vulgar, and make it sound right.

            “Lean forward.”

            Cor immediately buried his face against Ignis’s crotch, and breathes in that musk, and kissed there, and Ignis’s hand grips his hair, and pulls him back a bit.

            “So eager.” Ignis remarked. Cor watched him put the crop down. “Not yet. Come. I want to tie you.”

            Cor feels a rush in his bones. He nods, and leans forward a bit, like Ignis asked, and Ignis starts to wrap rope around the back of his neck, and ties it in the front. He lets the length of the rope go down the middle of his chest, and Ignis somehow ties it deftly, without seeing it properly, Cor is sure he looks like nothing but a grainy image in Ignis’s eyes, and Ignis even does it with his hands gloved.

            He curls it under his pectorals, wrapped around his armpits, up, over his shoulders, and back down, on both sides, bringing it right over his nipples, and Ignis puts his thumb on it, and rubs that abrasive rope on his nipple and Cor squirms a bit, but remains still, and lets out a shaky breath.

            “Stand up.” Ignis spoke.

            Cor stood up.

            “Sit on the bed for me.”

            He turns away, and sits on the edge of the bed, and Ignis takes the crop, and some rope he had, and follows Cor. He sets the crop on the bed, and then starts to focus back on the rope. For the most part, he starts to get decorative, tying and wrapping around Cor’s torso, he feels it, like a bodice, wrapping, but it doesn’t feel suffocating. No, he’s sure if it’s Ignis it won’t feel suffocating.

            Ignis reaches his crotch, and tells him to stand again, so he does, and Ignis decorates around his ass, and wraps just underneath it, winding the rope around his thighs a few times, so that Cor can’t move his legs without feeling them. Ignis makes sure his ass is exposed, and wraps some rope around the base of his cock, and then, fastens it off, making sure Cor can feel everything.

            “Good… very good…” Ignis purrs his praises. “Now… get on the bed. I want you on your knees, head down. You can grab a pillow if you want.”

            Cor does. He grabs a pillow, and puts it under his head. He gets on his knees and feels the cool air on his skin and how hot and rough the ropes feel on him, and each time he moves his legs to spread himself, he feels the rope on his thighs pulling at his cock and he _aches_ , but he doesn’t say anything.

            He watches Ignis make his way around the bed, feel at the nightstand, and grab the bottle of clear lube, shaking it just to hear it. Ignis opens the drawer and grabs gloves, and slips them on. Latex. Blue. Cor clenched his jaw, trying not to think about the doctor. The needles. The saw—

            “Cor. Give me a color.”

            “Green.” Cor exhaled.

            “You’re breathing hard.”

            “Nerves.” Cor murmured.

            Ignis has to trust him. He comes around, feeling the ropes on Cor’s thighs, and putting his finger under them. He makes sure they’re never too tight, not wanting to make Cor numb or uncomfortable. He pulls purposefully hard, knowing that the rope will rub Cor’s cock and his balls and he hears a muffled groan in a pillow and Ignis smiles.

            He pours the lube on his now latex gloved hands. He smears it, warms it, coats himself thick with it.

            “You already prepared yourself?”

            “A bit.” Cor murmured.

            “You think you can take my fingers?”

            “Yeah.” Cor huffed, and braced himself.

            It slides in tight still. Ignis teases with his thumb, pressing and sinking in, and finally slides his finger in. Cor bites down on the pillow feeling his legs start to spread apart and sink.

            “Good boy.” Ignis purred and Cor feels his cock twitch and his heart lurch, he’s so nervous, he wants to please, he doesn’t want to fuck this up, because he’s fucked everything up so far—

            “Relax…” Ignis cooed. “You got really tight.”

            “Sorry.” Cor huffed.

            “Don’t be.” Ignis’s free hand trails down Cor’s spine, feeling where the ropes are all crossing, and feels the arch in his back, knowing Cor is bent like this for him… it does things to Ignis. He knows people don’t expect much from him, and it’s hard to find someone who he can trust, and who will trust him back. A lot of talking when he can’t see exactly what’s happening, but he can feel Cor, feel every inch of him, his body, it’s so tight and taut with muscle, he’s so strong, and Ignis feels the scars on his back, and his arms, and his torso, he feels some on his legs, and he knows the texture of a burn scar, because he feels it on his face every day.

            Ignis slides in two fingers, and starts to flex them, open and closed, until he finally hears Cor whimper, and it’s such a soft noise, he almost missed it, but he’s far more observant than most, and Ignis isn’t sure he could stop smiling. That voice… it’s so much, and he wants to hear more.

            “You want it, don’t you?”

            “Yes sir.” Cor’s voice is slurred a bit.

            Six above, Ignis feels his heart jump at the very notion of Cor calling him _sir_. It feels like an honor, but he knows he can’t just get all soft. Ignis curls his fingers and feels Cor jump, he tightens up, and Ignis smiled, delighted, and curled his fingers some more, right into that spot. He feels Cor’s thigh, and feels it tremble. He keeps his fingers curled like that, and thrusts slow, back and forth, rubbing over that spot over and over, Cor is trying so hard to hold back that sweet little voice of his, until finally he spills out a couple profanities.

            “Ignis… please.” He finally brings himself together enough to beg. Cor can’t believe he’s here, in this position, being teased so cruelly like this. Ignis’s fingers are rough, they don’t even prod or stroke his prostate like a toy, Ignis is pushing his finger hard against it, and his cock is already rock hard, at full attention, just from Ignis rubbing up and down, so mercilessly rough. Cor feels like he won’t last, and finally gasps and begs. Ignis stops, and he almost begs again, it’s even _worse_. Not being touched is its own torture.

            “You think you can take three of my fingers?”

            “I’ll try…” Cor’s voice is strained.

            “Good. I know you would. You want to try, right?”

            “Yes, I do.”

            “Good.” Ignis purred. He pulled his index finger out, and slipped his middle and ring finger in, and after a bit of spreading and prodding Cor’s prostate, he brings his index finger back, and soon all three slips in quite easily. “You remember your safewords, how do you feel?”

            “Green.” Cor muttered. “Please—inside.”

            “Take it easy.” Ignis clicked his tongue. “Be patient.”

            Ignis knows he can’t really be patient either, but he wants to command, so he keeps fucking Cor with his fingers, even removing them, relubing them, and continuing on, much to Cor’s disappointment. He’s dripping lube between his thighs, cock swaying heavy between his legs, and Ignis feels his own cock so tight against his pants he wants to pin Cor down and take him, and show him how good he can make him feel.

            Ignis pulls his fingers out, and pulls the latex gloves off, and discards them in the trash. Ignis takes off his shoes, and starts to unbuckle his pants, and unzip, and feels a lot of relief that his cock is free.

            “Cor.” Ignis spoke. “Have you ever had a vibrator?”

            “Yes.” He swallowed thick knowing where this was going, and braced himself.

            “I have one, I want to tease you with it, and I want your mouth on me.”

            Cor swallowed, silent at the thought, thinking of the idea, his ass full with a vibrator, and his mouth full of Ignis’s cock, and he feels his own cock twitch.

            “You want it?”

            “Yes sir.”

            Ignis’s cock twitches. He sat on the bed, and took off his shoes, climbing up towards the pillows, where Cor’s head was. He leans over, opens the nightstand, and pulls out one of the toys he disinfected, and a condom package. He rips it open with his teeth, and then slides it over the soft pink vibrator. Cor watched, swallowing thick, watching that vibrator fit so tightly in the condom, all the bumps were still visible.

            “I want to tie this up inside you. Would you like that?”

            “Yes. I would.” Cor shifts around. Ignis grabs some remaining rope, and ties it to the rope that trails over the small of his back, and has it wrap around, between his ass, and to the tie on his cock. Ignis ties a knot on the rope, right over his hole, and then pulled the rope away, and slipped the vibrator in. Cor twitched. Already he felt full, and it wasn’t as big as Ignis’s cock. Ignis slips it in and out, back and forth, and finally pushes it to the base, and then pulls the rope over, tightens it so it pushes the vibrator deeper, enough to get Cor to moan, and then Ignis ties it to his cock again, really getting Cor tied up at the base.

            Ignis grabbed his phone, and searched for the remote. He sat down on the bed, and Cor shifted, and crawled over to him. What a beautiful thing he was, Ignis felt him, covered in his ropes, with his scars visible, trembling just a bit.

            “Lean forward and suck.” Ignis ordered him.

            Cor seemed to be waiting for that. His mouth is on Ignis, and he takes it like a man starved—sucking, licking, biting, Cor takes the head of his cock in his mouth, and Ignis knows he’s not an experienced man, but he sure is doing his damndest, sucking Ignis off in such passion, aching for it, and when he starts to sink down, Ignis pet his hair with one hand, and flipped the vibrator on with another.

            Cor jolts, he’s lying on his side and almost jumps off Ignis. Ignis watches his cock twitch, and spring up harder, the way Ignis has tied him, the harder he gets, the tighter the rope pulls, and the tighter it pulls, the deeper the vibrator goes, and the deeper it goes, the harder Cor gets, until he’s a trembling mess, moaning around Ignis’s cock, refusing to ever not have Ignis stuffed in his mouth, and sucking hard. Ignis was sure he would cum if he didn’t grip Cor’s hair and pull him off.

            “Good boy.” Ignis teased. “You’re doing so good.” Ignis ruffled Cor’s hair, and told him what a good boy he was, and how good his cock felt, and how bad he wanted to just fuck Cor’s throat until he was hoarse, and fuck his ass until he limped, and Cor shuddered pulled off Ignis’s cock finally, gasping for air, and feeling that vibrator go up as Ignis played with it.

            “Please… slower…” Cor murmured. “I can’t… I don’t… I don’t want to disappoint you.”

            “You would never disappoint me.” Ignis told him, and it was true, he was so enamored by Cor, nothing he could do would disappoint him, he’s just so happy he’s here, like this, and hasn’t backed out.

            “I can’t—I—” Cor can’t even articulate, the vibrator has a nub jammed right into his prostate, and Ignis turns the switch a bit, and Cor is keening, his face is buried in Ignis’s lap, and he cums, spills on the sheets, and Ignis feels his whole body spasm and realizes how pent up Cor must be, and strokes his hair, and tells him he’s good, he’s so good, and Ignis is so proud. Cor’s squirming by the end, shuddering mess.

            “Good.” Ignis tells him when it seems he’s caught his breath.

            “Please…” Cor’s voice is slurred. “It’s still going…”

            “I know.” Ignis had his hand on the remote. “I’ll keep it going.”

            “Ignis…” Cor pants.

            “You want it this way, don’t you? Aching for a hard fuck, trembling while you have a vibrator, and you want me to fuck you, right? So hard you can’t think straight?”

            “Ignis.” Cor hissed. “Please.”

            “I think I should punish you first. For messing up my sheets.”

            Cor is bright red, he buried his face in a pillow, and nodded.

            “Climb over my lap.” Ignis shifted back just for Cor. “Get comfortable.”

Cor climbs over, and lays his crotch over Ignis, knowing he might be staining his pants, but he’s sure Ignis doesn’t actually care, he knows the punishment is just a reason to get spanked, and Cor welcomes it. He watches Ignis put on gloves, his nice leather ones, a deep exhale leaves him. He feels Ignis’s cock is still hard, pressed into his side.

            He starts slow, soft, spanking with the side of his palm, just teasing, leaving Cor with only a soft pink. Then he opens his palm, and uses his whole hand to spank, and Cor jolts a bit, and moans, and buries his face in pillows.

            “Good.” Ignis murmured. “I think you could use more punishment.”

            Cor didn’t know what he meant, and then the vibrator roared to life in him, and he cried out, and orgasmed dry, and felt his whole body shudder—that fucking piece of plastic, Cor wanted to snarl. He felt his whole body just jolt and spasm, he couldn’t stop himself, he thrust his hips back on nothing, like there was someone fucking him, he felt the thing prod him deeper, going into his ass, and the orgasm only made it worse, and a low aching keening moan came from him, and he buried his face.

            “Cor.” Ignis spoke up. “Don’t muffle yourself… I can’t see you. Let me hear you.”

            Cor wants to beg Ignis to change his mind, but Ignis has been so good, and he feels so good, he decides he can try and forfeit his own anxiety for Ignis to hear him. He moans, and tries to moan uninhibited, knowing Ignis wants to hear it. He feels Ignis’s cock on his side, and Cor, ruts his hips over Ignis’s leg. The spanks now come hard, and fast, and ground him, some pain to act against the pleasure, and it’s incredible, it’s the fantasizing Cor had been having finally come to life, and it’s more intense and much better than he thought possible.

            Ignis continues until he feels his own hand is tingling and he can feel the heat coming off of Cor’s ass. He feels the vibrator is going so hard in Cor he can feel it just by putting his hand on Cor’s thigh. “Good…” Ignis murmured, and used his other hand to comb through Cor’s hair, and run down his back. He wanted to touch Cor, so he brought the gloved hand to his mouth, and pulled it off with his teeth, dropping it on the bed, and using his bare hand to touch. Cor’s body, his scars, there’s something thin, he feels on Cor’s back, around his shoulders, as well as his chest, like fractal tree. Lightning scars. Cuts, divots in his flesh, where bullets have been removed. All of it wrapped in his ropes, and Ignis feels drunk on pride, that he’s got Cor like this, that Cor so willing can come to him, that he’s so beautiful like this—the power is maddening.

            “Sit up.” Ignis told him, knowing it would sting his red skin a bit, and also push that vibrator deep. Cor listens, he shifts off of Ignis’s lap, and sits up on the bed. He’s still trembling, Ignis can feel it, so he gropes the bed for the remote, and shuts it off. Cor gasps, and starts catching his breath, and Ignis didn’t realize he was holding it in, Cor probably didn’t realize it either. Ignis picks up a pillow, and puts his feet on the floor, still sitting on the bed. Cor watches, and Ignis puts the pillow on the floor at his feet.

            “Get on your knees. I want you here.” Ignis doesn’t have to tell Cor twice. He feels Cor stand up off the bed, and he kneels down on the pillow, and immediately has his mouth on Ignis’s cock. He starts sucking, using his hand to squeeze the base, and take him deeper, and Ignis sighed, and lifted his leg, and put it over Cor’s shoulder, and let him continue working on his cock. Having Cor at his feet, he ends up running his hands through the man’s hair, softly petting with his thumb, and telling Cor how good he is, and how good it feels, and he touches Cor’s hand, and quietly pulls it away. Cor is about to pull his mouth off, but Ignis touches the back of his head and keeps him there on his cock.

            “Take me all the way.” Ignis told him.

            Cor breathed through his nose. He shut his eye, and quietly pushed his head down, until he had his nose nestled in Ignis’s blond pubic hair. He sucks, and hear’s Ignis moan, and sucks harder, until he feels the man grasping for his hair. Cor puts both his hands on Ignis’s thighs, and slides himself from the tip, all the way to the base, and feels Ignis’s legs shudder and his hands grip tighter.

            “Cor.” Ignis mumbled. “If you need me to stop, just pull me back, okay? I won't be upset.”

            Cor looked up at him, and then promptly shut his eyes. He held his mouth open for Ignis, and Ignis thrust. He tried not to choke, and just swallowed around him, and he heard Ignis moan, and Cor continued to hold his thighs, sliding his hands around and feeling Ignis’s ass, all while Ignis started to pound at his throat, and Cor moaned around his cock, and felt Ignis freeze up, and a whining gasping moan left the man. Ignis continued, thrust after thrust, Cor ended up reaching his hand down, stroking himself off, Ignis tasted good, he felt right in his mouth, and Cor felt his mouth water, he wanted it, wanted to be _used_ , treated like a toy, and Ignis used him better than anyone before.

            “Cor—Cor.” Ignis could feel himself getting desperate, and he tried to pull away from Cor’s mouth, but Cor leaned forward, and started sucking harder, and held tightly to Ignis’s pants. “Cor—” Ignis couldn’t even warn him anymore, his come hits the back of Cor’s throat, and he swallows him so fervently. Ignis shuddered, and tilted his head back, and rode his orgasm out, and felt his cock grow soft in Cor’s mouth, and Cor hold it there until Ignis tells him he can stop. Ignis can’t even see the hazy look in Cor’s eyes, the way he’s gazing up at Ignis like he’s everything a man could dream for, and he truly was, in a time like this, Cor knew it was a rarity, and he cherished it more. Ignis tucks his softened cock away, and zips himself up.

            “Let me get you something to drink.” Ignis mumbled. “Wash the taste out of your mouth… then let’s move on… if you want to.”

            “I do.” Cor replied. He was shaky, getting back up on his feet, but he manages, and Ignis reaches and helps him up. Cor lays down on the bed, and Ignis runs his hand through his hair again, and hears a deep sigh from Cor. He sounds content, if a bit exhausted.

            Ignis moves across the mats, and stops at the fridge. There’s cans of soda, so he feels at them, there are bumps on the top that tell him which is which, and he grabs cola, and shuts the door. He sets it on the counter, opens the cupboard above, and pulls down a plastic cup. He opens the drawer in his freezer, fills the cup with ice, and cracks open the soda. He takes a deep breath, and takes the soda, back to the room, and slips one hand into his pocket, and turns on the remote.

            He hears Cor jolt, a moan leaves him, and Ignis enters the room with an obvious smirk.

            “Forgive me. I couldn’t help myself.” Ignis remarked.

            “You…” Cor probably would’ve said something, but he was rolling his hips, too caught up in every sensation that was hitting him. Ignis turned down the vibration and Cor was panting. He took the drink graciously, sipping it, cold and effervescent, refreshing, and it did get rid of the taste. He sets it down on the nightstand when he’s drunk enough.

            Ignis shuts the vibrator off, and Cor breathes. Ignis starts to unbutton his shirt slowly, and discards it on the floor. He leans over, and starts feeling Cor’s body. He feels at the rope around his crotch, and unties it, pulling the vibrator out, and Cor pants, and settles down a bit. Ignis pulls the condom off, and slips it in the trash, setting the vibrator down by his shirt as things that he would clean. Ignis laid down, next to Cor, and hears the man turn to face him.

            The kiss is silent, but he wanted it, and Ignis leans in, and tastes Cor, and tastes cola, and even himself, and Ignis moans, and lets his hand go down south to unzip his pants. Cor breaks the kiss, kissing Ignis’s jaw, kissing his ear, kissing even the scars on his eyes and his nose, and he feels Cor’s hands on his scars around his body, his shoulders, covered in more burns, his back, and so on. It does bother him, but Cor doesn’t touch him like he’s raw and gentle, not like how most people did after it happened, Cor holds him, grabs him and brings him in, he feels everything on Ignis’s body and he doesn’t hesitate. Cor has scars of his own. His palms are callous, and Ignis leans into him. For a while they do nothing but hold each other, and kiss, and Ignis plays with the rope around Cor’s back, and he can’t see, but he knows Cor must look beautiful in them.

            Eventually Ignis pulls away, feeling his cock is hard, and Cor’s is brushing against his thigh. He sits back on his calves, catching his breath.

            “How do you want me?” Ignis asked.

            Cor blinked, a bit out of it. “From behind… or over me, in your lap.”

            “Okay.” Ignis reached for the nightstand, found the bottle of lube, and smeared some on his palm, and stroked his own cock. He fished around for a condom, and felt Cor’s tentative hand reaching to him.

            “It’s fine.” Cor spoke up. “I… want to feel it.”

            “Oh.” Ignis exhaled, and felt grateful that Cor said so. He dropped the condom, and just came over. Cor laid on his side, so Ignis did as well, and wrapped his arm under Cor, and squeezed his chest from behind. Ignis felt himself lined up, and slipped in. Cor was wet and loose, and hot, Ignis buried his face in Cor’s shoulder and moaned.

            “Cor…” He mumbled, and thrust hard, but he’s close to cumming just from that. Cor is so tight, his body, the way it trembles and moves, under his fingers, Ignis is squeezing his hands tight to Cor’s body, and Cor moans, he moans, and lets Ignis hear it all. His shameless pleasure, his ache. It felt like so long to finally get here.

            Ignis thrust, he keeps a nice pace, and Cor is shuddering, melting into it. Ignis scrapes against his prostate and he bites a pillow and cries out. Ignis tries to aim over and over, and Cor isn’t sure he can cum anymore, but Ignis will _make_ him cum, and he does, it spills on the bedding and Cor cries out, and Ignis keeps thrusting, even as his hole gets tight, and Ignis whispers what a good boy he is, and strokes his hair.

            “Oh… you feel perfect like this.” Ignis murmured. “You look so perfect. You’d like this, yes? I could have you like this every day, I wouldn’t even need to tie you up, you’re so obedient, you’re so good Cor—”

            “Ignis.” Cor huffed, and ached, being taken from behind, he’s so helpless, he can’t really do anything for Ignis, except tighten himself up, and thrust back, and he does, he does everything he can, making himself the best little sub, and he wants to hear Ignis, shudders at the thought of being used like this every day, of being someone’s play thing, of being Ignis’s.

            “You like it here, yes? It’s so sensitive…” Ignis speaks and grasps Cor’s cock, and the Marshal nearly jumps, his cock is so hard and sensitive, and Ignis strokes, and teases the tip. He puts his fingernail and the sensitive slit, and teases, Cor whines, helpless, and it feels so good he might just—

            “Please. I’ll come.” Cor warns him, gasping for air as he feels Ignis’s hips slapping him from behind, and his hand starting to really tease the slit, until a bead of precum leaks out.

            “I know you will. I’ll take you. I’ll let you cum over and over, okay?” Ignis whispered.

            “Ignis—” Cor slurs his word, he feels Ignis teasing the slit more, and he can’t help it, he shudders, cum coats Ignis’s hand as well as Cor’s stomach. Ignis lifts his hand, making Cor see, and Cor licks it, tastes himself, and Ignis smiled proud. He keeps thrusting, feels Cor lick his hand clean, and Ignis, purrs praises into his ear.

            “You’re so good. Such a good boy. You would be so good, just here every day, getting yourself like this… I bet you’d look good if someone else fucked you. If I took you from behind and someone took you from the front. Would you like that? Being trapped between two cocks?” Ignis whispers profane fantasies in Cor’s ear, and his hand comes to Cor’s neck, and Cor feels it tighten.

            He tenses, Ignis doesn’t squeeze tight enough to stop his air, but he feels suddenly constricted, the idea of someone else—another person, someone, the hand, his throat, being trapped—

            “Yellow.” He suddenly chokes out, and Ignis immediately releases his throat, and stops his hips, even if he so eagerly wants to continue.

            “What’s wrong?” Ignis whisper, and pulled out of Cor, aching at the thought, but hearing that word was more important than pleasure.

            Cor gasps for air, he turned on his back, touching his throat, and feels Ignis reaching out to him. “I…” He huffed. “I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t be. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ignis whispered calmly in his ear.

            “Keep going. Just… not my neck.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah. Please.” Cor swallowed thick, feeling red in the face for being so suddenly tense. He takes a deep breath, and relaxed himself. He felt Ignis kiss the back of his head, softly trailing over his jaw, whispering his apology in Cor’s ear, and Cor let out a sigh, and a soft groan he felt inside him, and rested a bit while Ignis comforted him.

            “Keep going.” Cor whispered again. “Please.”

            “All right.” Ignis kissed his ear, and after a bit of teasing each other, he pushed his aching cock back inside Cor, and listened to that sweet moan he gave. Ignis thrusts hard, and it’s good, Cor wants it hard, he isn’t looking for gentle sex right now. Ignis instead wraps his hands under Cor’s arms, and starts to tease the sensitive nubs of his nipples. His hands are playing with them for a long while, until Cor is aching, his nipples are hard and pert and red, and each touch goes straight to his cock.

            “Ignis…” He slurred his name. “Harder.”

            Ignis tries to snap his hips harder, and rubs right against Cor’s prostate and he lets out a low and quiet whine and Ignis is so pleased, he wants to hear it again and again, but Ignis feels himself tensing, and after a few well aimed thrusts Ignis cums, and feels Cor’s hips press close, like he wanted that cum as deep as he could get it. “Good boy.” Ignis purred, and continued to tease his nipples until Cor whined.

            They rest, in a way, Cor turns around and Ignis kisses him and they kiss, and taste cum on Cor’s lips and drink the rest of the cola between them, and Ignis takes a melted ice cube from the cup, and starts to tease Cor’s nipple with that as well.

            “You’re sensitive here, huh?” Ignis remarked, blowing on the spot he just teased. Cor’s nipple is hardened, and red from the attention.

            “Yes.” Cor tries to stop his voice from sounding so slurred in his mouth. Ignis starts rubbing the rope over it, the harsh abrasive sensation, then cold ice, and he alternates between each nipple, until he feels Cor growing hard from the treatment.

            “This time, do you want me over you?” Ignis remarked. “And you can lay your hips on me?”

            “Yes.” Cor turned on his back just in preparation.

            “Good.” Ignis replied, and continued with teasing until the ice had melted and Cor felt cold water over his chest and abs. Ignis leaned in, and sucked on his right nipple with his mouth, and felt Cor shudder, and his cock twitch, and Ignis started to stroke Cor’s cock with his hand, but not teasing it so abrasively, instead he just felt where the rope was wrapped around Cor’s cock, not tight enough to be so uncomfortable, but Cor must feel it the whole time.

            “Ignis…” Cor chokes out, and Ignis smiled, so content to hear that sound, his voice is half broken and slurred and he’s gotten Cor to this state and he’s _proud_ , proud that Cor can let his guard down, that he trusts him this much, and Ignis admires his work.

            “I’ll fuck you soon.” Ignis blows on his nipple, and starts to suck on the other one, while tweaking and pinching with his hand.

            Ignis smears more lube on his cock, and Cor spreads himself and he thrusts hard, and fast, and gets himself inside in one motion, and Cor tightens around him, and he’s so hot and wet and tight inside—Ignis could swear he’d cum right there.

            He can’t see Cor laying down in front of him, but he didn’t need to, he knows Cor is thrusting his hips down on his own. Ignis is on his knees, Cor on his back, and he spreads his legs, and lets Cor thrust and fuck himself on his cock. Ignis ran his hands across Cor’s chest, again teasing his nipples, knowing they must be bright red by now, from all the aching and pinching. Cor grunts, and starts to jolt while he’s thrusting, and Ignis knows he must be hitting his own prostate.

            Ignis helps, and starts thrusting as well, feeling how full Cor is, and how well he’s taking all of it. He leans over, and takes a nipple in his mouth, and sucks it while he thrusts, and teases between them again, back and forth, until Cor is shuddering, and he feels Cor grab at his hair, and Ignis melts in his touch.

            They fall apart into just thrusting, and gasping, and completely losing any sense of control. Cor cums again, and Ignis strokes Cor’s cock through the whole ordeal, teases him red, and Cor is shuddering and aching, and he wants more, he wants so much more – but he’s tired, he gasped, and laid back, and left himself open, letting Ignis fuck his oversensitive hole.

            Ignis sighed, feeling how tight he would get, how hot he felt, Cor would shudder under him, and finally Ignis cums inside him, hot and wet, his hair is tousled with sweat—the sensation ripples through him, he feels Cor tense, listens to him whine, and grunt. The feeling is overwhelming. Both of them sit there for a moment, hanging, feeling how cold the air feels when their skin is so hot, and they finally fall over gasping for air. It takes a long time for them to relax, catching their breath, and Ignis strokes Cor’s hair, and tells him how good he was, how well he did, and Cor feels strange, emotions bubbling up inside him. Eventually they just lay there, hugging close, and Cor feels Ignis begin to untie his knots.

            “We should clean up.” Cor murmured.

            “Mhm. Later.” Ignis hummed. “Let’s rest… just for a little while.”

            Cor blinked, and shut his eyes, secure, warm, he feels Ignis slowly freeing him from his restraints, and he feels oddly freer than usual, calmer, a buzz in his head, any sense of reservation he has over the idea of sleeping beside someone, being that vulnerable, it’s washed away, and Cor sinks his head against Ignis, and in no time at all, he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> I notice I always end sex with sleeping... they really should clean up first. Anyway, unbeta read or anything, wrote this on a whim, please comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
